piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 10 Nightdona/Florida Moments
This Top 10 list of Nightdona and Florida moments can prove excitement. 10. 2004 Nightdona 500. Aiken Axler Wins. TBA 9. 1983 Nightdona 500. Herbert Brown wins the Nightdona 500. Spike: One to go and this is historic! Can Herbert be the first racer to win the Nightdona 500 beating Alloy Wilson, the 1977 champion? Pinkie: THIS IS AMERICA! (Moog SSB Plays) Spike: It's so historic at Nightdona Speedway, like how Bobby Carsac fell to Lake Lloyd 10 years ago, but can Herbert Brown win? Pinkie: IT'S SO HISTORIC! SO HISTORIC! Spike: This is it, folks. And it's Herbert for the win! (Herbert Team Radio) Herbert: YEAH! WOOHOO! WE (Popeye Toot) DID IT! Herbert's Crew Chief: Good job, buddy! This is the best day of my (Serbia Strong) LIFE!! Sputter Stop Pitty: YEAH, BABY! (Herbert throws a pumpkin pie at Alloy Wilson) Herbert: TAKE THAT ALLOY!! Alloy: Nevermind, I WILL BEAT YOU AT LAS VEGAS AND WIN THE PISTON CUP NEXT TIME!! (NOTE: Alloy Wilson won the Las Vegas 400 and was Piston Cup champion) 8. 1956 Nightdona 500. Junior Moon Flips TBA 7. 2001 Nightdona 500. Dale Earnhardt Sr. Dies The most tragic Nightdona 500 in history. Dale Earnhardt Sr would die after new rookie Ken Schroeder in his first race got loose and into Dale. Dale died from internal injuries and Ken was hated by many including Pinkie and Spike and returned to CARCA. 6. 1984 Nightdona 500. Greg Candyman's Horrible Crash TBA 5. 2017 Florida 500. Cruz Flips on top of Storm TBA 4. 1973 Nightdona 500. Bobby Carsac Goes Into Lake Lloyd Spike: A HORRIFYING moment in Nightdona was Bobby Carsac going airborne into LAKE FREAKIN LLOYD! Somehow Bobby was able to swim to a boat to go back to the track instead of being rescued. 3. 1987 Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona. Cole Speedland Goes Into Lake Lloyd One of the most memorable moments in Nightdona history is in the 1987 Easy Idle 400 when Cole Speedland hit the barriers and went straight into Lake Lloyd. Cole suffered a horrible sickness and missed eight races with the replacement of John Lowtire. 2. 2004 Nightdona 500. Mac (Matthew) Into Lake Lloyd Even more memorable then Cole Speedland's Lake Lloyd incident in 1987 is the 2004 Nightdona 500 in which Mac Icar went airborne and went straight in the center of Lake Lloyd. It was more historic due to Matthew going in the direct center of the lake and almost drowning. 1. 1990 Nightdona 500. Murray Flips and Nearly Dies Number 1 goes to this horrifying incident of Murray flipping. Just see the transcript below. Transcript Spike: And The King is in the lead, Chick Hicks 2nd. OH MY GOD, MURRAY'S STARTING TO FLIP! I REPEAT! MURRAY'S STARTING TO FLIP! Twilight: Guys, the CBS Saturday Morning crew will never be the same or so! Spike: The Cosmic 200 might change too! Twilight: HE'S STILL FLIPPING. THIS IS HISTORIC!! I REPEAT THIS TIME!! THIS IS SO HISTORIC!! Spike: And Murray lands upside down. (No Team Radio, just Racers Talking) Murray: How many flips I did? Did I go all the way to Mars? Where the (Popeye Toot) is HAUL INNGAS at?! And more importantly is Patricia (his wife) here?! Who won? Floyd? Shields? Eugene? Cleanair? MYSELF?!?! BUT SERIOUSLY WHERE THE HELL IS HAUL INNGAS HE NEEDS TO COME OR ELSE!!!!! Haul: I am here... Murray: THANK YOU HAUL! I need to know why I am like this and not like that purple Retread car over there! Haul: Uh... you crashed hard and your memory is going haywire. By the way, nobody won yet. I only stopped because I heard your loud shouting and the Retread car is me... Murray: My memory haywire? NOOOOOOO! I hope I remember my beloved wife at least! Does The King and RYAN SHIELDS know what happened? (Back on TV) Spike: WHY! WHY! WHY! (Cries) Twilight: Murray does not remember anyone! (Cries) And he crashed badly and will never race again! (Note: Murray missed 10 races) Johnny: Chief, Murray's upside down! Johnny's Crew Chief: Go check him out! Murray: Who's that dark green car? Johnny: Me, part-timer Johnny Blamer. Murray: You're not Johnny. (Johnny drives away crying) Murray: KING!? KING!? WHERE ARE YOU!? The King: Um, here. Murray: YOU'RE HERE, RYAN SHIELDS! The King: I'm not Ryan Shields. Murray: I AM GONNA DIE!! The King: There's an ambulance! (Back on TV) (Twilight and Spike stop crying) Spike: There's the ambulance. CBS will telecast our favorite times with 1978 rookie Murray Clutchburn, the rookie racer in 1978 who joined with Ernie Gearson, (Cries again) who might die soon! (The ending theme of the 1989 Daytona 500 on CBS Sports plays. Spike and Twilight scream of crying tears as they hug each other while they watch the best clips of Murray Clutchburn, winning the 1983 Nightdona 500 and seeing him do a crazy overtake move of rookie Chuck Armstrong in the 1989 Mood Springs 400 at LA in the final lap and winning) (In hospital) (Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees plays) Murray: Where am I? WHERE IS HAUL INNGAS? RYAN SHIELDS? JOHNNY whatever his last name IS? Doctor: Well your memory was going haywire and it seems like it still is but not as much. You mistook The King for Ryan Shields, you called Haul Inngas but you then said, "who is the retread racer". Now, what is your wife's name? Murray: Patricia. My dad's name is Richard and my mom's name is Mary. Richard is a lawyer and Mary does not work. Doctor: Correct. It seems like you remember family members and even your favorite singers. But you have zero memory of other Piston Cup racers. Honorable Mention Here is an honorable mention after the #1 pick of this countdown list. 2005 CARCA 200 at Nightdona finish Bob: OHHHH TROUBLE JOEY MOTOR SLIDES JOEY MOTOR SLIDES AND WE HAVE SMOKE COMING OUT OF #2 CAR OF REVEY AS WERE RACING TO THE CHECKERED FLAAAG!!!!!!!!!! Darrell: OHHHHH WE HAVE TODD CAREVER ALL AROUND! OHHHH WE HAVE CARS EVERYWHERE! 20 CARS! Bob: COMING TO THE CHECKERED FLAG/YELLOW. WHO IS GONNA GET THERE? Darrell: OUCH! Bob: WHOAAAAAAAA WE GOT CAREVER FLIPPING DOWN THE BACK STRAIGTAWAY! HE LANDS ON ALL FOUR WHEELS! MORE TROUBLE DOWN THE BACK STRAIGHTAWAY! Darrell: OH THE #49 CAR DAN SPINAVER FULL OF FLAMES! Bob: COMING TO THE LINE! GEARHART IS GONNA GET HERE FIRST! RIMMEL RIGHT BEHIND THEM THEN THERE'S REVEY AND GUREARITY! THAT'S THE TOP 4! RACE OFFICIAL TOM IS TELLING US TO SLOW DOWN IMMEDIATELY BECAUSE THERE IS A MAJOR MAJOR SITUATION ON THE BACK STRAIGHTAWAY! Darrell: Margin is under caution and there's debris on the ENTIRE racetrack. Dan Spinaver: I know the 9 and 60 got together and I was trying to get through and right there I got right-reared and I kinda just slid in reverse a little bit and uh, I kinda stopped right in this area and there is gonna be one more coming to hit me and that was all the damage was from. Right about........... there! Bob: Ouch. Dan Spinaver: There ya go. Bob: And that was the first time you've seen it. Isn't it Dan Spinaver: That's my first time I've seen it. Carl Edwards: Mine I guess two? Pretty much all the uninjured racers: NOOOOOOO TODD CAREVER IS DYING! Todd Carever: It's okay I'm okay. It's my axle that hurts. Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments